girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Black Squad
An interesting point I missed on the first pass; the squad is co-ed. At least one of the members is a woman. She also appears in http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20061030 - recognizably the same person as appears in http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070416 , and in the next panel the sergeant calls her "Ma'am". --Tarl 02:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. I caught that too. Refreshing to see that, not just in in-world terms but in fantasy fiction as well. :) Edit to add: Why don't you add a line or two about this and those links above to the main article? --mnenyver 05:05, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't say he treats her as a superior officer... she's dressed just like the rest of the squad, where he's got a top hat instead of a shako. I think it's more emphasis that he's right, and if he'd been talking to one of the male members, he'd have said 'no sir' in the same way. Like the horse from Ren and Stimpy would say "No sir, I didn't like it." emphasizing that he really didn't like it. --Azaram 06:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. (You can edit the article too, y'know!) --mnenyver 16:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Since the page as it stood noted as fact that Ardsley's nervousness was due to the skills of the Black Squad, I didn't think it was too unfair to add, as an alternative, my pet "theory". Whether or not there's any truth to it, it may well be that their black uniforms, as well as their appearances and disappearances, are calculated by Klaus to give the impression that Castle Heterodyne is guarded by an army of ghosts. My other change is to mention the Black Squad's normal disappearing act again directly in conjunction with Herr Vikel's contraption, so it's clear why the Black Squad's fate might not be permanent. --Quadibloc 17:28, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Since my pet theory has now been proven wrong by the first page of Volume 9, I made sure to update this page! --Quadibloc 05:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Meh Boi This page is overwrought with speculation. There's a simple and very straightforward reason why Wooster is afraid of them: They're capable of setting up surveillance while invisible and then can directly teleport to anybody they find that they want to attack or capture. This is a massive tactical advantage. They're obviously a very specialized unit. A professional spy simply hates going against that setup. He doesn't like the squeeze of heightened security that the Baron is putting up. :Strong possibility they are a counter-espionage unit. Wooster would be very alarmed at the sudden apperance of such a unit.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Gender balance Badly phrased, or perhaps too bluntly phrased. There's the brains-and-brawns teams; there's a soldier in the front lines who's kinda feminine looking, and those Bug Squad uniforms could hide an awful lot. Sure, they're going to be a rarity just due to cultural bias. But Wulfenbach hiring policies ensure there'll always be some women scattered through the military. -- Corgi 06:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hometown Heroes The one personal touch to the Black Squad was the soldier that was originally from Mechanicsburg. Is it possible that the Black Squad is all Mechanicsburg born-and-raised soldiers? Could that influence Wooster's opinion, the gender flavors available, and their unique disappearing advantage? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) Doing The Time Warp? The Black Squad "came out of nowhere". "That's more true than you know." http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070418 Could this be a reference to the origin of the Black Squad? A group of, perhaps...time-displaced individuals, skipping in and out of the timestream? After all, we know that time travel exists, somewhen.--Bosda Di'Chi 19:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC)